Unread letters
by inkheart115
Summary: There is a part missing in the tale of harry Potter. Always forgotten between the tale of dumbledore and the boy who lived. Until now. A story about a time. A story about a place. A story about friendship But above all things A story about love!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Okay I love all my fanfics but this is my favourite. My baby.**

**I love it so much I have to share it with you. I'm not use to writing in first person but with this fanfic I had to get Callie's view across and this was the best way to do it. Tell me if you don't think it works but I wrote this chapter in the third person so I can change it if you think it would be better.**

**Now I'm pattering. I'm just afraid you won't like it so I'm going on.**

**I'll stop now.**

**I almost forgot **

**BTW I'm not JK so I don't own any of the characters (except Callie) or the magical world of Hogwarts. **

_Dear Molly _

_I'm missin' you like hell. Without you here it doesn't feel right. I'm bored all the time, but it's more that that, I mean I just feel like I don't fit in any more. Everyone just seems out of sync with me._

_God, I don't know why I even write these letters. It's not like I send them. Well I mean I used to. But you never replied. Why didn't you reply? We were supposed to be best friends forever._

_Well, in case you're wondering I'm still here. There's no escape for me. Never will be. _

_Molly, why didn't you write?_

_Lots of love,_

_Your Darling_

_Callie Roe_

_XXX_

I looked down at the crumpled letter in my hand. It was right, there never would me an escape for me. I'll just have to be Callie the orphan forever.

A tear slid down my face. Why was I crying, even though I had no presents, no card and no one had said happy birthday. You don't turn 11 every day. Why then, could I still not muster a smile?

There was a knock at the door. Then Minnie (the carer at the orphanage) walked in and with her the strangest man I had ever seen. He was old.

Correction! He was ancient! AND he had obviously got dressed in the dark. I mean who would wear a baseball cap, a lime green shoes and flip-flops deliberately. Wait, FILP-FLOPS. Come on.

"Callie," Minnie began.

Oh damn. What was Minnie saying? Something about him here to talk to me. Oh well he'll explain it. Minnie left me alone with him.

"Callie, my name is professor Dumbledore." He said extending his hand.

I shook it but for some reason after I checked my hand to see if anything strange had happened. Weird or what.

"Callie you must be wondering why I'm here."

Well durr. It's not as if a "professor" stops by my house every day.

Wait, what was he saying? I have got to start paying attention.

"Sorry sir what was that?"

"I was saying that I am here to offer you a place at my school."

"WHAT! School? Why? How? What? School?"

"Yes Hogwarts. But there's something you should know. Hogwarts isn't just a school, it's a school that's for people who can do magic. People Callie, like you."

Magic. Did he just say magic?

"You have to be joking. Magic doesn't exist. Never mind the fact that I just can't be… Be a…"

"...a witch. But you are Callie."

I'm not. I can't be, he's just playing some horrible trick on me. I can be a witch. I'm not special; I'm just Callie the orphan.

"Think, Callie has there ever been a time when you've been angry or upset and things start to happen."

Well thing like that did happen. But it can't be my fault. Can it?

It's not my fault that just because I had, had an argument with Silver and the next day she woke up with her hair tied to the bed. That was funny, but it wasn't my fault.

Or the fact that her school bean plant grew in one day. Those other kids couldn't believe it.

But that wasn't her fault. No way.

"That's beside the point magic doesn't exist. It's just all illusions, the bunny always in the hat."

"Bunnies, you say."

God that's weird did his eyes just twinkle. And is that a mischievous look on his face. I'm now really scared.

Next thing I knew there were seven different rabbits around my room and Dumbledore was holding some weird stick in his hand.

"Now Callie, are you going to come with me?"

"Where" I breathed

"To Diagon ally"

And I left.

Completely forgetting the rabbits.

**A/N**

**Yes okay I know there are a few connections I've taken from books.**

**My best friend theo is helping me write this fanfic so if there is something you don't like blame her**

**Plz review.**

**Plz.**


	2. chapter 2

**A/N I'm so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update but its here now. Thank you to the two people who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to you!!**

** Have no fear the next chapter should be up in around a week. I'm so sorry this chapter is so short ideally both the next chapter and the one after were gonna be just one chapter but it takes me longer to write than expected so I cut it down into three chapters.**

Chapter 2

_Dear Molly,_

_Your never guess what's happened to me. I'm leaving, moving out just like we always said we would. Well except from the fact you're not coming with me, but you've already left. You can't blame me if you suddenly come back and I'm not there._

_Anyway I can't wait till I go to Hogwarts, its going to be AMAZING!! A new start, no more Callie the orphan. No one even needs to where I'm from unless I want them to. Perfect. Professor Dumbledore was really nice when he took me out to Diagon Ally, it was amazing. There was so much there, thing to see._

_I've got to go now. I mean I'm not really going anywhere. I'll write soon._

_I've left my new address with Minnie so if you suddenly decide to write to me she'll send it on. (Dumbledore says there are people who know about magic working in the postage surface so I'll get the letter if you decide to send one.)_

_Wishing you could come with me,_

_Callie_

_XXX_

"Are you sure you'll be okay if I leave you here Callie. I just got to get back home. But I can stay if you really want me to."

Really. Minnie worries way too much.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Everything will be okay."

"Bye love. I'll see you sent then,"

"Of course"

I smiled as she gave me a tight hug.

"I'm really gonna miss you Callie"

And with that she was gone. Hey, what could I expect? Minnie was always busy. I'm just use to it by now.

There was just one problem.

What the hell was platform nine and three quarters!

I really should have listened to what Dumbledore was saying BUT we were passing the animal store and I'd never seen so many owls.

I have to pay more attention.

"Come on James. You don't want to be late for your fist day at Hogwarts."

Okay I admit it I eavesdropping. Not a very nice habit but did she just say Hogwarts.

Hmmm…

…Hogwarts.

Wasn't that the name of the school I was going to!!

So this family must be magical too. I snuck a peak at them. It was a family of three; there was a kid who looked about my age.

He had black untidy hair and glasses. AND he had a massive trunk just like me and an owl. Normal people don't have owls.

Well not anyone I know.

I looked at the parents they were wearing these weird robes. Kind of like the second hand ones I had to buy.

I don't get why I have to wear the strangest uniform.

Must be a wizard thing.

Anyway maybe these people know how to get the train.

I just have to ask them.

Great then I'll have to admit that I was listening to them.

"Are you alright there," the guy with the untidy hair and glasses asks me.

Frick!

I didn't realise I was staring at them. It's almost like they wouldn't move until I stopped staring.

Oh well. It's now or never.

"Em. Sorry it's just I- er- don't really know where to go to get my train. That sounds really dumb. I know, but I wasn't really listening when this guy- Dumbledore- was explaining."

The women looked at me sharply.

Great what had I done now?

"Dumbledore? Oh. Oh. You must be heading to Hogwarts too. It's our Jamie's first year too."

"Mum," the boy interrupted, "Its James, James Potter. Nice to meet you."

"Callie Brookes," I said shaking his hand.

"Soooooooo, how do you get onto the platform?"

"Wow, you really weren't listening," Mr Potter says shaking his head. I was distracted okay, obviously this guys never has daydreamed properly.

"Leave her alone, Henry," Mrs Potter scolded but I could tell that she was trying hard not to laugh.

Great! Am I a joke or something?

"Getting on the platform is really easy all you have to do is run at that wall. Between platform 9 and 10."

Run at a wall!

Easy!

Wait, I have to _run at a wall!_

Someone pull the other one.

Mrs Potter obviously saw the look on my face coz she said "Don't worry dear its perfectly safe."

Sure that's just what she wants me to think.

"Look, I tell you what, why doesn't Henry go through first with James and then I'll take you through."

That was fine with me. I mean it's not my fault if she's making her son walk into a brick wall. These wizards are stranger that I thought.

James gave me a cheeky wink and confidently walked straight into a wall. I defiantly wouldn't look so confident if I was going to walk straight into a wall!

But then he just vanished straight into the wall

"Magic," I breathed.

I think Mrs. Potter must have heard me because she gazed down at me with the strangest look on her face. It's so hard to describe what it is but its almost tender. I've seen parents looking at their kids in that way. Never before have I ever seen anyone look at me with that tenderness before. It scared me.

"Come on dear, lets get you onto the platform."

***

"Thankyou so much for helping me"

"any time dear Mrs potter was saying.

But I could she was distracted with James. I hate getting in the way of family moments so a quickly left with my trunk, trying to find a compartment.

As I neared the end of the train I found one with only one other person in. A small but beautiful redheaded girl that looked around my age. She was the type of person that even with out speaking to you could tell she'd be nice.

Slowly, I took a nervous step into the compartment.

Then I noticed she was crying.

CRAP

I am no good with people who are crying. Maybe I could leave. But she's seen me now. Fine this calls for Callie's special cheer up medicine.

"Hey Callie Brookes. First year. Mind if I sit here."

The girl- I shall call her red because of lack of better name- nodded and glanced down at her feet.

After I a moment of silence I said to red, "Well aren't you gonna tell me your name?"

"Lilly Evans."

And from that moment on I just couldn't shut her up.


End file.
